Mi prometido
by naomi666333
Summary: Por culpa de un trato que hizo su padre cuando era pequeña , ella tiene que casarse con un Dios , que ademas de orgulloso y creído, es un pervertido de lo peor..
1. Chapter 1

mi prometido

Hola a todos espero que les guste mi historia, es la primera vez que escribo así que espero su opinión.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 1: **recuerdos y presentaciones.

Un hombre de cabellos azabache y de ojos café miraba a su hija ya de 18 años, la observaba mientras ella sonreía y jugaba al ajedrez con su hijo menor y se acordó de aquel trato de hace años había hecho y que ya era hora de cumplirlo.

_**12 años atrás….**_

_-Con esto se cierra el acuerdo, espero que entienda que no puede ser anulado, yo estaré esperando a que ella crezca, mientras tanto usted ya sabe que hacer-le dijo un hombre alto de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, mientras que el solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Papi ¿Quién es él?-pregunto una niña de solo apenas 6 años mientras veía a el hombre de ojos dorados._

_-Kagome el es….-pero fue interrumpido._

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha soy el Dios del Caos -dijo mientras que se agachaba y le sonreía a la niña._

_-Pero ¿Por qué estas acá?-pregunta la niña, vio como le agarraba las manos a su hija y le decía._

_-Por yo he venido por ti, mi hermosa prometida-y beso sus pequeñas manos y se volvió a enderezar y lo miro de vuelta –Esperare hasta que tenga la suficiente edad para casarse, hasta entonces cuídala-mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras del templo y vio que desaparecía. Suspiro y volvió su vista a su hija y le sonrió, ella no entendía seguramente de nada de lo que pasaba, la abrazo y le beso la frente._

-Pa...papa... PAPAA!-grito su hija y el salió de sus recuerdos y la miro-ne ¿puedo ir a comprar helados con Sota?-el solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, y vio como sus hijos salían del templo casi corriendo a comprar.

Y se acordó del día en que le conto a su mujer del acuerdo que había hecho, antes de recibir queja o una merecida cachetada paso lo contrario ella salto a sus brazos y lo beso. Aunque el dudo que haría lo mismo de siempre comprender, sonreír y abrasarlo , no pensó que se pondría feliz, comprendió todo cuando ella le dijo "voy a tener nietos " y en ese instante se dijo así mismo que jamás había conocido una mujer tan especial como lo es hasta el día de hoy.

Decidió entrar a su casa y se encontró con su esposa charlando alegremente con un hombre el cual lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo has estado Keito?- pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo podre ver a mi hermosa prometida? Ah y ¿también puedo llevarme a tu esposa? Ella me agrada-el solo lo miro y le sonrió.

-Lastima ella es mía y Kagome se fue a comprar un helado su "alteza"-lo volvió a mirar fijamente y se empezaron a reír.

-Jajá ya basta de formalismo, ya te lo he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, bueno creo que ya es hora de que le digas sobre el trato a mi prometida.

-Claro solo deja que le diga "Kagome hija ya estas comprometida y adivina que mas con el Dios de Caos"-dijo Keito en tono irónico- creo que sería poco creíble además ella no le gustara que la hayamos comprometido con un extraño.

-JA eso no es problema para mi, con un solo guiño la conquisto-dijo confiado Inuyasha

-Creo que no va a ser tan fácil ella es muy testaruda y tampoco le gusta la gente creída Inuyasha-dijo Keito.

-Keh mejor cállate yo soy un Dios y nada va ser difícil para mí-dijo con más seguridad-además nunca conocí a una mujer que se haya resistido a mis encantos.

-Eso quiero verlo-dijo sonriente Keito- te lo advierto ella es muy testaruda y muy orgullosa

/

-Achuu!...

- Oye hermana ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo Sota-por ahí te estás por enfermar si sigues comiendo helado.

- Claro que no, yo voy a terminar mi helado y no me voy a enfermar-dijo Kagome

-Ne hermana ¿no, nos estamos retrasando demás?-Kagome miro la pantalla de su celular y vio que habían tardado más de lo debido. Ella agarro a Sota del brazo y empezó a correr, ella se imaginaba a su padre haciendo un escándalo, seguramente estaría la policía buscándolos yo peor aun estaría gritando de que sus pobres hijos los secuestraron, mientras corría se acordó de la vez que llego 15 minutos del colegio, por que se quedo con sus amigas en una librería para comprar una nueva novela romántica de vampiros.

Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras del templo, sintió una presencia extraña que le resultaba familiar , cuando por fin terminaron de subir las escaleras soltó a Sota y camino hasta la puerta de su casa y escucho a sus padres hablando con alguien así que decidió entrar. Lo que vio fue a un apuesto hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados luego miro a sus padres.

-Hola hija-le dijo su mama- te presento a Inuyasha el cual está aquí porque…-pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

- Disculpe Naomi, yo me presentare formalmente-dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome y le tomaba una mano – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Dios del Caos y hoy vengo para estar a tu lado mi preciosa prometida.-mientras le besaba la mano y le sonreía.

Kagome se quedó petrificada no lograba articular palabra alguna ella se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero el dijo que era un ¡¿Dios?! Y segundo él dijo que ella era ¿su prometida? En su vida nunca tuvo un novio y venia un tal Dios a decir que era su prometido, todo era muy repentino, demasiado repentino y no aguanto y se desmayo.

_**Continuará...**_

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me ayuden a seguir con el fic, muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Mi prometido

Hola me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, me emocione mucho cuando recibí los review muchas gracias por comentar.

**Capitulo 2: **pasado

-Pobre kagome, se habrá impactado mucho- dijo Naomi mientras le tocaba la frente a Kagome que estaba en el sofá acostada.

-Yo creo que se impacto con mi belleza-dijo Inuyasha, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Keito.

-Deja de fanfarronear inuyasha –le dijo Keito.

-Pero es la verdad-dijo más seguro Inuyasha, pero cuando Keito le iba a golpear otra vez por su aptitud escucho como Kagome se movía y empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Uummm … -lo primero que vio fue a su mama ' y le empezó a contar rápidamente– mama' no sabes lo que soñé, yo llegaba de comprar y apareció un hombre que se llamaba Inuyasha , dijo que era el dios del caos y que yo era su prometida jajaja que sueño mas extraño ¿no?-y vio que su mama' se reía mirando a otro lado y volteo la cabeza hacia un costado , y se encontró con "el hombre fantasía" - ¡TUU!- dijo apuntando a Inuyasha con un dedo.

-Hola hermosa ¿te alegras de verme?-se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio una mejilla y le sonreía.

-Kyaa no me toques alucinación –y se dio cuenta de que el sueño que había tenido era la realidad lo volvió a mirar y respondió a su pregunta -co...como piensas que me voy alegrar, si vos fuiste la causa de mi desmayo – dijo Kagome.

-Ohoo entonces yo tenía razón- dijo inuyasha mirando a Keito –mi belleza causa los desmayos de las mujeres-mientras que le guiñaba el ojo a Kagome.

-Yyoo... ¡YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO!-dijo Kagome ruborizada mientras que le pegaba una cachetada a Inuyasha.

-También causas que te peguen cachetadas por engreído -le dijo Keito a inuyasha mientras que este lo miraba con recelo –bueno creo que es hora Kagome que te cuente la verdad -le dijo Keito con una mirada seria y todos se fueron a sentar al comedor y Keito empezó a relatar mirando a Kagome.

_-Cuando tú eras pequeña , la familia tenía problemas financieros , yo al estar a cargo de todos tenía que hacer algo así que le pedí a los dioses que me ayudaran al no recibir respuesta estuve a punto de vender el templo, pero a los dos días apareció un hombre con ropas extrañas ese hombre era Inuyasha , el dijo que me ayudaría pero a cambio tendría que concederle la mano de mi hija, me dio una suma de dinero muy grande y yo al no tener mas opciones para salvar a la familia acepte , luego de años vi como crecías y te hacías mas hermosa y me reprendía por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos y en los sueños que querías realizar- le dijo al terminar de contarle- de verdad lo lamento mucho hija yo.._

-No tienes que lamentar nada padre yo entiendo y no te culpare de nada al contrario te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y si la única forma de devolverte todos los años de felicidad que me diste es casarme con este-dijo señalando a Inuyasha- lo haría sin pensar-dijo Kagome abrazando a Keito.

-Bueno que tal si empiezas a conocer a Inuyasha hija-dijo Naomi interrumpiendo el abrazo de padre e hija mientras les sonreía.

-Es una muy buena idea suegra, además tenemos que hacer varios rituales-dijo Inuyasha alegremente.

-Oh ¿y cuáles son esos rituales? – le dijo Kagome interesada.

-Son tres rituales el primero es "el beso"el cual podemos hacerlo ahora mismo –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Claro – dijo mirando a Inuyasha con una mirada asesina.

- Mejor lo hacemos otro día- dijo Inuyasha asustado por la mirada de Kagome.

-Si creo que es lo mejor –dijo ella alegremente y se iba sonriendo hacia la cocina para ayudar a su mama' a preparar la cena.

-Que te dije Inuyasha, ella Y es como todas las mujeres –le dijo Keito al quedar a solas con Inuyasha.

-Keh por eso estoy, as que decidido a usar todos mis encantos para que ella se enamore de mi- dijo Inuyasha mientras se imaginaba besando los labios de kagome.

-Solo te digo que no va a funcionar ninguno de tus encantos que usas en otras mujeres-le dijo Keito sonriendo-lo único que te digo que no eres el único que corteja a mi hija, hay muchos compañeros de ella que están enamorados de ella y tratan de conquistarla con las mismas mañas tuyas.

-Keh, al final yo voy a ser el único que enamore a Kagome –dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo solo te aconsejo nada mas-le dijo Keito mientras se dirigía al comedor-mejor vallamos al comedor que ya va a estar la cena-dijo tranquilamente.

-Maldito viejo metido-susurro Inuyasha mientras seguía a Keito.

/

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer y dejar ya todo limpio , Naomi Keito y Sota salieron casi corriendo ya que cerraría la heladería y no podrían comer helados como postres , mientras que dejaron solos a Kagome e Inuyasha el cual Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio , miro a Kagome que estaba parada arreglando un florero y le pregunto.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas de mi, te parezco atractivo?-mientras la miraba fijamente, Kagome casi se le cae el florero de las manos y decidió dejarlo en la mesa y lo mira ruborizada.

-Cla… claro que no –mintió mientras pensaba en que la verdad era muy apuesto y tenia bonitos ojos, Inuyasha se rio y ella lo quedo mirando con cara de ¿Por qué te ríes baka?

-La verdad nadie en toda mi vida pensó que yo tenía bonitos ojos-mientras le sonreía y se acercaba a ella que se sonrojo aun mas.

-Tu… ¿tu puedes leer las mentes?-le dijo ella alejándose del, hasta que se choco con la pared y el acerco sus labios hasta su oreja y le dijo.

-Claro, es la mejor manera de saber lo que piensan las personas de mi, en especial las mujeres-mientras hacia un recorrido de besos desde su oreja mejilla y se alejo un poco se quedo a una distancia prudente de su cara desvío sus ojos de los de ellas y se fijo en sus apetecibles labios y no se contuvo y fue acercando sus rostro al de ella y le susurro-me importa en especial el opinión de mi hermosa prometida.

Kagome salió del transe cuando escucho las voces de su familia y se dio cuenta de la intención que tenía el, lo empujo y salió corriendo a la cocina toda sonrojada. Inuyasha al ver la reacción de ella solo atino a sonreír y dijo.

-Casi…-mientras sonreía y se sentaba en la mesa a esperar, a que entren la familia con el helado.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mi prometido

Hola hoy les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios :)

**Capitulo 3: reencuentro y pasion.**

Kagome daba vueltas en su cama, ya que no podía dormir recordando lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas atrás.

Flash back

_Eran las 22:30 y estaba casi toda la familia exceptuando sota que ya estaba durmiendo, estaban sentados en el living aclarando la situación del compromiso con el Dios._

_-Entonces ¿Cómo van a empezar a conocerse?-pregunto la madre de Kagome mirando a su esposo ya que kagome no aportaba nada._

_-yo tengo una idea- dijo Inuyasha – que tal si nos dejan la casa para nosotros y yo tendría todo el tiempo de aprender todo de ella y ella de mi-y miro a Kagome pícaramente, pero percibió el aura de muerte del padre de esta._

_- Dejando de lado la fanfarronada de este-señalando a Inuyasha-yo creo que la mejor manera es tener una cita-dijo ya más tranquilo Keito._

_-Creo que es una buena idea querido – dijo Naomi besando a su esposo en la mejilla- entonces mañana ya que es domingo van a tener su primera cita- dijo sonriente Naomi mirando las expresiones de la nueva pareja , Kagome sonrojada e Inuyasha con la una gran sonrisa- bueno ya es hora de ir acostarse._

_-Creo que no habrá problema en que duerma con mi prometida ¿no?-dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha._

_-Claro no habrá problema inuyasha-dijo Keito- solo podrás dormir con ella cuando se casen-dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de su nuero- tu vas a ir a dormir en el cuarto de sota, hay una cama de mas, así que no tendrás que compartir la cama-mientras que lo agrava a inuyasha y lo guiaba a la habitación de sota._

_-Hija no estés roja – dijo riendo Naomi a Kagome- yo te ayudare a prepararte para la cita-dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras._

Fin flash back

Claro era muy fácil para una chica normal pero para ella que jamás había tenido un novio le resultaría difícil, no sabía cómo tenía que actuar nunca se puso a escuchar a sus amigas en clase cuando hablaban de sus citas con sus novios ya que a ella no le interesaban, trataba de no perder su tiempo y se concentraba en la clase, sería mejor que se durmiera ya que no podía pensar en la cita.

/

Ya en la mañana por suerte no se había encontrado con Inuyasha ni siquiera en el desayuno, estaba tomando un te pero de pronto vi a mi mamá aparecerse en la cocina.

- Hija acompáñame a tu cuarto que tengo un regalo para vos-dijo mi mamá sonriendo y yo la seguí hasta que cerró la puerta de su cuarto y me mostro un hermoso vestido de tiritas, era celeste con pequeñas flores blancas.

-Mamá es… hermoso pero no tenias que hacerlo-le dije pero ella sonrió mas.

-Lo compre pensando en lo hermosa que te verías en tu cita-yo me sonroje y ella se rio-anda pruébatelo- y vi como salía de la pieza y me espese a cambiar, cuando termine de ponérmelo lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo que tenía mi madre en el cuarto y al verme como me quedaba sonreí y pensé si a Inuyasha le gustaría, pero borre esos pensamientos rápidamente al recordar a ese patán, idiota y pervertido. Suspire.

-Mamá ya esta-le grite y mi mamá me miro de arriba abajo y me estuvo diciendo lo hermosa que me veía en el.

Ya eran las 14:30 ya habíamos terminado de comer y estaba terminando de guardar los platos limpios , ya había pasado 3 horas y Inuyasha no había aparecido pensé en las posibilidades de que lo hubieran atropellado un auto o un tren , también en la posibilidad de que lo hubieran secuestrado , me empecé a aburrir ya había pasado la hora acordada de la cita y todavía seguía esperándolo como una idiota , decidí ir a mi cuarto y tomarme una siesta y me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando entre a mi habitación me tire a la cama boca abajo y cerré los ojos y no sé cuando me dormí pero luego sentí que alguien se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba yo me acurruque mas a esa cosa calentita y sentí que me besaba la frente y no recordé ni sentí mas nada.

/

Me desperté sintiéndome asfixiada, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, empecé a abrir los ojos y vi cabello plateado subí la mirada y me encontré la cara de inuyasha a centímetros de la mía me sonroje a tal punto que seguro competía con un tomate.

-Kyaaaaa!-grite y vi como Inuyasha se sentó en la cama asustado y me abrasaba cada vez más a él y me sonroje más de lo que estaba- SUELTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grite a todo pulmón e inmediatamente el me soltó.

-Ay no grites tanto que me vas a dejar sordo-me grito el- además porque me dices pervertido a mi si tú fuiste la que se abrazo a mi-y me miro fijamente yo desvié mi cara.

-Cla...claro que no, además tú tienes la culpa de todo porque viniste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso-le reproche mirándolo de frente.

-Es que estaba cansado y necesitaba una cama-dijo cada vez más cerca de mi cara.

-Tu pudiste ir tranquilamente a la habitación de Sota.

-Pero la habitación estaba cerrada y decidí pasar el tiempo perdido de la cita con mi futura prometida-me dijo agarrándome el mentón me sonroje.

Yo solo atine a darle un buen golpe en el estomago y salí de la habitación y le saque la lengua y me fui corriendo a la cocina.

/

-Maldita Kagome , no tenia por que pegarme de esa manera –gruñí ya recomponiéndome de el golpe ya había pasado más de media hora entonces decidí bajar , para vengarme de ella pero la vi charlando con Naomi y me acérquelo suficiente como para escuchar la charla que tenían.

-Hija creo que le tendrías que dar una oportunidad a Inuyasha – la escuche decir a Naomi.

-Pero mamá el es un irrespetuoso, pervertido y es un engreído-dijo Kagome.

-Hija vos solo le ves lo malo a Inuyasha-y vi que la miraba seriamente.

-Puede ser verdad, el también debe tener su lado bueno-y la miro a Naomi – está bien le daré una oportunidad.

Entonces decidí entrar en escena y ellas al percatarse de mi presencia me miraron.

-Cámbiate – le dije a Kagome.

-¿Para qué?-me pregunto confundida.

-Y pues obvio para ir a nuestra cita-le dije sin miramiento- en 15 salimos- y me fui a la cambiar de ropa.

/

Cuando ya se habían terminado de cambiar eran las 20:35 la señora Higurashi le dijo a Inuyasha que la cuidara y la pareja salió ya rumbo a las escaleras, Kagome decidió ponerse otro vestido era negro ajustado al cuerpo con las tiras blancas y unos tacones rojos y Inuyasha iba con unos jeans negros que era bastante ajustado y una camisa celeste a rayas desabotonada con una remera blanca. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras Kagome se sorprendió del costoso auto de Inuyasha era un Peugeot 308 azul oscuro y se subieron al auto y se dijeron para el lugar donde pensaban pasar la cita.

Inuyasha ya había reservado una mesa en un pequeño restaurante, cuando ya se estaban estacionando e Inuyasha le dijo el nombre y apellido los guio un mozo a su mesa y se sentaron. En todo el transcurso desde el templo hasta el restaurante no se habían dicho ni una palabra hasta que Inuyasha decidió ponerle fin.

-¿Qué va s a elegir?-Kagome lo miro y volvió su mirada a el menú.

-Emm creo que… me pediré una ensalada-y lo miro.

-Buenas noches señor y señori… Kagome ¿eres tú?-Kagome miro al camarero que los estaba atendiendo y se sorprendió de quien era.

-Koga!- y salto a los brazos del individuo-¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿quizás 4 años?.

-Ejem- dijo Inuyasha interrumpiéndole el abrazo y agarrando a Kagome y separándola de aquel individuo- mi nombre es Inuyasha el prometido de Kagome y ¿tú eres?-pregunto con tono fastidioso.

-Soy Koga el mejor amigo de Kagome – le dijo Koga a Inuyasha.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a otro lugar- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba a jalones del restaurantes.

-Oye... oye espera Inuyasha me lastimas- le dijo Kagome tratando de soltarse de él. Inuyasha la siguió jalando y kagome gimió de dolor.

Inuyasha sintió como alguien le agarraba la mano a Kagome y la hacía que se suelte la suya y se dio vuelta y vio a ese Koga otra vez con Kagome en sus brazos, se enfureció pero escucho como él le gritaba.

-Como te atreves a maltratar a una mujer animal, no ves que por tus impulsos le duele la muñeca- le dijo Koga y vio como kagome se tocaba las muñecas y vio que la que se estaba tocando estaba roja.

-Kagome yo.. lo siento –dijo apenado Inuyasha.

-No importa .. no te diste cuenta- y miro a Koga- ya estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Pero.. Kagome-pero vio los ojos de su amiga y suspiro- bueno si te quiere ir te daré mi nuevo número de celular y me tendrás que llamar cuando llegues de vuelta a tu casa ¿entendiste?.

-Si- y se despidió dándole beso al terminar de anotar el numero de celular y corrió al auto de Inuyasha , se subieron y durante el trayecto el tampoco dijo ni una palabra ya que se sentía la peor basura al causarle daño a Kagome. Cuando dejo el auto estacionado bajo las escaleras del templo salieron y Kagome le agarro la mano a Inuyasha y lo miro fijamente , el solo la trajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo y empezó a decirle.

-Lo siento en verdad Kagome… yo.. yo no quería hacerte daño.. es que me puse furioso al verte con ese sujeto y no me pude controlar .. de verdad lo lamento- dijo apretándola cada vez más a su cuerpo – Kagome sonrió , la verdad es que su mamá tenía razón sobre él , tenía su parte buena y a ella le parecía muy tierno en esta faceta suya .

-Kagome- dijo inuyasha mirándola fijamente ella ya sabía sus intenciones pero esta vez lo dejaría cerros sus ojos dándole a entender a Inuyasha que tenía permiso y se fueron acercaron cada vez más, hasta que sintió los labios de el rosar con los suyos y vio como de los labios de él decía su nombre por última vez y sus labios se unieron.

_**Continuara…**_

La verdad me tarde en escribir el capitulo y al fin lo termine puf, espero que les haya gustado dejen su opinión y muchas gracias por leer, y espero actualizar pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi prometido

Hola hoy les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste, muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que les guste la historia.

Les advierto que hay lenguaje obsceno.

**Capitulo 4:** besos robados.

Vi como Kagome cerraba sus ojos y eso me emociono así que me fui acercando a su cara. no sé porque pero me puse nervioso , no era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer pero con ella me sentía ansioso , yo sabía que era su primer beso ya que siempre la vigilaba y trataba de que ningún mocoso se le acercara. Empecé a rozar mis labios con los suyos la mire, la vi toda sonrojada y con los ojos bien cerrados esperando mi beso, me dio tanta ternura que termine cerrando mis ojos y uní nuestros labios, se sentía fantástico, nunca sentí unos labios tan suaves, tan delicados, y dulces. La agarre de la nuca y profundice el beso, vi como ella correspondía tímidamente con el otro brazo la agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Estuvimos con ese beso casi 10 minutos así que decidí romper el beso, ella abrió sus ojos y yo solo atine a sonreír, ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-yo… etto…-me trataba de decir ella.

-no importa... no es necesario decir nada – y le di un pequeño pico- es hora de volver- le dije tomándola de la mano y empezando a subir las escaleras del templo. Cuando estábamos en la puerta, yo la mire y ella miro para otro lado, suspire.

Abrí la puerta y le di un tirón a la mano de ella para que siguiera, caminamos hasta la cocina y nos encontramos con Naomi y Keito, ellos al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miraron y luego vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas, la reacción de Naomi fue una sonrisa y la de Keito una mirada amenazante, ja como si pudiera intimidarme justo a mí, mire a Kagome y la verdad no me sorprendió de que siguiera sonrojada.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Naomi.

-yo diría demasiado bien- lo dije con una gran sonrisa- la mejor que he tenido.

-oh ¿y cómo te trato este Kagome?-dijo Keito mirándome primero a mí y luego mirándola a ella.

-emm... bien...el fue muy atento-dijo cada vez mas roja, yo solo sonreí mas, Naomi agarro a Keito del brazo se despidió de nosotros y nos dejo a nosotros solos en la cocina. Kagome me soltó la mano y camino para la heladera, la abrió y saco la jarra de jugo. la vi como sacaba un vaso y se servía , estaba nerviosa , vi como una gota caía de la boca de ella y se deslizaba por el cuello de ella y desaparecía en el valle de sus senos , la mire y sentí como mi entrepierna pulsaba y trataba de levantarse. No podía creerlo , solo con ver eso ya me excitaba no sé que me pasaba pero desde que estoy junto esta mujer no puedo controlar mis emociones ni tampoco mi propio cuerpo, me sentía ansioso no podía esperar hasta que se cumpla los otros rituales necesitaba ir directamente al último, fije mi vista en el cuerpo de ella era definitivamente perfecta, tenia los labios mas apetitosos , una cintura de avispa y sus senos eran perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños , seguramente cabían en mis manos . no me di cuenta cuando ella se había acercado demasiado a mí y me miraba fijamente, pero lo único que podía ver era el valle de sus senos, no podía evitar tener estos pensamientos por ella , era endemoniadamente atractiva , la cerque a mi cuerpo no me importaba si sintiera mi erección , pero por el sonrojo de ella supe que si lo sintió , me acerque a ella y la bese espere a que ella responda y profundice el beso decidí ir más allá , le metí mi lengua y le enseñe a responder. No esperaba a que ella respondiera la acerque cada vez más a mi cuerpo y la apreté con mi erección, ella se separo de mi boca, y gimió era verdaderamente atractiva, la mire a los ojos y ella agacho la cabeza, la verdad cada vez me sorprendía mas por sus reacciones y la verdad me alegraba de que yo era el que provocaba los cabios y gestos en Kagome.

-Kagome… eres hermosa, sos perfecta para mí... yo te quiero- le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente- ¿y vos me queres?-le pregunte

-yo... yo si te quiero inuyasha-dijo sonrojada mirándome fijamente, yo le robe un beso y decidí alejarme de ella por que escuche como Sota venia por las escaleras hablando por teléfono, le di otro beso y fui a abrir la heladera por una jarra de agua fría, ella agarro una manzana y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, sonreí y me fui a la habitación de Sota.

/

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba sumergida en un lago de recuerdos de los hechos ocurridos.

No podía creer que hubiera respondido a los besos de Inuyasha , el le robo su primer beso y a ella le encanto lo gentil que había sido , le había dado un poco de vergüenza la forma en que el la miraba también se dio cuenta de el bulto que tenía en la cocina , cuando él le había besado y acercado a el cuerpo de él, por eso había decidido alejarse un poco de él y cuando él me había dicho " te quiero" eso la había dejado en shock y ella solo le dijo que también lo quería , se le habían escapado las palabras de la boca y le había confesado que ella empezaba a sentir algo por él.

-creo que lo mejor sería evitarlo por un tiempo –era la mejor solución, por lo menos si evitaba encontrarlo o tener algún roce con él, su cuerpo actuaria por sí solo y no podría oponerse a los besos de el –basta Kagome, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto –se dijo a sí misma y decidió acomodarse en su cama y dormir. Por suerte mañana tenía que ir a la preparatoria, ya estaba cursando 6to año y necesitaba asistir todos los días para no perderse un día.

/

Ya era las 12 del mediodía y Kagome ya estaba lista para ir a la preparatoria se estaba despidiendo de toda su familia, cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras vio el auto de inuyasha y trato de ser lo más rápida posible en tratar de irse y evitarlo. Inuyasha ya savia las intenciones de ella así que salió del auto y la miro.

-oye ¿quieres que te lleve?-pregunto inuyasha.

-etto... emm, no es necesario-dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-claro que si, ven- y la agarro de la mano, le abrió la puerta del auto y hiso que se suba.

En el transcurso a la preparatoria hubo solo silencio, cuando llegaron Inuyasha bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Kagome, ella se sonrojo y vio que tras de él sus amigas estaban viendo todo. Ella decidió bajar y evitar la mirada de Inuyasha, se despidió de él con una sonrisa forzada y paso por al lado de él, sintió como la agarraba del brazo y la volvía a poner delante de él.

-con eso no basta-y la beso profundizo el besos agarrándola de la nuca y metiendo su lengua, el miro a todos los chicos que intentaron cortejarla, el estaba marcando su territorio y el que osara invadirlo tendría que ser hombre o Dios para poder vencerlo. Se separo y vio que ella estaba sonrojada

-te quiero, nos vemos más tarde hermosa- le dio un pico y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su auto, cerro la puerta y le tiro un beso.

Kagome solo se dio media vuelta y no pensó "trágame tierra" ya que todas sus amigas y compañeros de curso la veían. En especial una que no podía ni ver, decidió desviar la mirada de aquella y se dirigió con su amigas, seguramente le iban a preguntar quién era el y ella no podía decirle que era un extraño, definitivamente tenía que inventar algo.

/

-puf – suspiro agotada ya al finalizar las clases, solo quería correr a su casa y tratar de no pensar más en nada. Pero seguro le sería difícil, no podía creer que inuyasha hubiera sido capa de besarla delante de tanta gente, definitivamente iba a hablar con ese degenerado, pervertido, creído y atractivo Dios. El conocería la furia de un Higurashi, salió del colegio y se dirigió rumbo a la casa. Ya estaba planeando su venganza contra ese hentai

_**Continuara...**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado, una lectora me mando un msj a mi correo y me pidió si no podía hacer unas escenas zarpadas, no pude hacerlo creo que sería mejor ir de a poco, pero más adelante te prometo de que habrá. Y les doy las gracias por todos los que comentan la historia me alienta a seguir, un beso y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Mi prometido

Hola muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que les guste la historia.

**Capitulo 5: **dulce venganza.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, y me preguntaba que podía ser la venganza contra el Dios hentai de nombre Inuyasha. Pase por una tienda y me fije en unas prendas que estaban en la vidriera. Perfecto me dije a mi misma, eso serviría para mi venganza y como me divertiría. Y me adentre a la tienda.

/

-bien no me olvide nada… gaste todos mis ahorros en esto pero no importa ya que vale la pena-dijo Kagome ya terminando de subir las escaleras del templo con unas bolsas de compras. Saco la llave y encontró una nota que estaba en la puerta y vio el porqué de la ausencia de su familia, se habían ido una semana entera a las aguas termales gracias a un premio de lotería que se gano su padre y Sota decidió ir ya que tenia paro su colegio.

La única que nunca tenía suerte era ella, pero no importaba ya que no habría interrupciones para su plan, y tampoco sentiría vergüenza de lo que pensaba hacer.

Entro a la casa y se fue a la cocina a poner agua para un café.

-mm me pregunto ¿como Inuyasha consigue dinero? o ¿el trabajara? Creo que si ya que siempre llega tarde a casa-me preguntaba y me respondía yo misma. Escuche como silbaba la pava y fui a apagar la cocina, me prepare el café y me senté en la mesa a tomarlo.

Luego de terminar el café me fui a mi habitación a terminar un trabajo práctico que había dado el profesor, cuando lo termine puse a llenar la bañera para darme un relajante baño. Espere 5 minutos y me metí al baño cerré la canilla que llenaba la bañera y me relaje cerrando los ojos.

/

-maldito Sesshomaru, dejándome todos sus líos – dije cerrando la puerta de su nueva casa, se percato de que había mucho silencio, fue a la cocina a servirse de jugo y encontró una nota sobre la mesa, la leyó y después se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara-perfecto, podre gozar un poco de intimidad con mi hermosa prometida, no pienso desperdiciar ningún segundo de esta semana- dije deseando que ella aparezca como un ángel y que acepte ser mía.

-creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar ya que mi amigo se va a despertar-dije mirando mi entrepierna y me fui para las escaleras-supongo que ya habrá llegado-dije subiendo las escaleras y yendo para la puerta de mi prometida pero decidí irme a la mía, ya que seguro me iba a golpear si entro a su cuarto sin permiso y me metí a mi cuarto.

/

Bien- dije terminando de pintarme los labio me mire al espejo y por lo que veía me quedaba bien , mire el atuendo provocador de Maid la verdad es que me iba a salir bien , ya que ningún hentai se puede resistir a un atuendo tan provocador como este- listo solo me falta secarme el pelo.

Luego de casi 10 minutos de secarme el pelo decidí a preparar la comida, apagar las luces y poner velas en su lugar. Decidí ir a avisar a mi "amo" para que baje a comer, subí las escaleras y entre en su cuarto, estaba en la computadora muy concentrado y al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia en la habitación, decidí acercarme hasta él y me acerque a su oreja y le susurre.

-la comida ya esta amo… es hora de que baje para poder disfrutarla –le dije muy sensualmente, el dejo de escribir y la habitación se quedo en silencio. Vi como él se volteaba lentamente y me miraba como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando , lo agarre del brazo y lo forcé a que se levantara de la silla y trate de presionar mi pecho con su brazo, vi como él me miro de vuelta y yo solo le sonreí y lo guie escaleras abajo ,vi como el miraba todas las velas que hacían el camino y lo jale hasta que vi la mesa toda preparada con el plato, si mis amigas o familiares vieran lo que estoy haciendo dirían que un espíritu me había poseído o me había vuelto loca ,igual nada me importaba más que mi venganza contra el Dios. Lo senté y empecé a servirle la comida cuando termine me acerque a él y le dije.

-amo si usted no le importa ¿me puedo sentar con usted?-el me miro y solo asintió y me senté en sus piernas y vi como él se sonrojaba, la verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción de el- ¿amo usted quiere que le dé, de comer en la boca?- vi como el asentía y agarre el tenedor para cortar un poco de la carne, la verdad cocine carne al horno y para acompañarla una ligera ensalada de tomate y lechuga y de postre frutilla con crema, termine de cortar la carne, la acerque a su boca el me miro mas sonrojado, luego fijo su vista en la carne y abrió su boca , acerque el pedazo de carne y vi como lo comía , me sonreí cuando note que lo disfrutaba le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a cortar mas carne , luego de un rato cuando termine de alimentarlo bien , pero dejando un lugar para el postre , decidí dar el otro paso del plan.

-amo espéreme en los sillones del living que yo en un momento voy-le dije sonriendo y saliendo de enzima de él.

-eh?...ah sí claro-dijo casi balbuceando las palabras, vi como se paraba iba caminando para el living, me acerque a la hederá, saque las frutillas y la crema. Fui caminando para el living , lo vi sentado en el sillón luego él dirigió su mirada a mí , me acerque al sillón deje la crema y las frutillas en un pequeño mueble que estaba al lado de sillón y me senté a ahorcadas sobre él , la verdad es que estaba disfrutándolo demasiado pero no iba a parar, estire mi mano, agarre una frutilla la empape con crema y la cerque a su boca , en la abrió y la mordió , vi que le quedo un resto en la comisura de sus labios ,me acerque a su boca y limpie la crema que tenia con mi lengua , escuche como suspiro , le dio un pico en sus labios el agarro mis caderas y mi nuca.

Y me beso profundamente, yo lo rodee con mis brazos su cuello y moví mis caderas, asiendo que salga varios gemidos y suspiros de su boca, estire nuevamente mi mano para agarrar una frutilla, la puse en mi boca y se la acerque a su boca, el volvió a abrirla y le di de comer. La verdad algunas cosas no estaban en el plan pero puedo aprovechar, le seguí dando más frutillas con cremas y perdí la cuenta de las que le daba, volví a besarlo por última vez ya que sentí su erección rosándose con mi intimidad, me separe de sus labios.

-espero que haya disfrutado su postre amo- me levante de enzima de él y lleve los tarros que contenían el postre, sonreí, la verdad no me esperaba aprovechar de la situación y recibir esos besos, pero al fin de cuenta pude terminar mi venganza ja que se quede con las ganas ese maldito pero sexy Dios.

/

No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir , la verdad no esperaba que uno de mis sueños se cumplan, pero lo aclararía con Kagome antes de que se valla al colegio, necesitaba respuestas y las iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste.

_**Continuara…**_

Perdón tarde mucho tiempo en escribir la verdad es que estove sin internet, pero ya se arreglo el problema, así que pienso actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les agradezco a todos los que comentan me hacen muy feliz, espero con ansias sus opiniones :) adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi prometido

Hola me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior muchas gracias por comentar me ponen muy contenta, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 6 **

-Kyaa lo hice… no puedo creerlo… fue la mejor actuación de toda mi vida –mientras sonreía de alegría- la verdad pensé que el juego de seducción no me iba a funcionar ya que sentía mucha vergüenza , pero la verdad no esperaba que me divertiría demasiado con esto… pero me aproveche de la situación y lo bese-mientras sentí mi cara arder-Kyaa.. Mejor me duermo y dejo de s sonrojarme- dije mirándome en el espejo que agarre del cajón de al lado de mi cama y me acosté-mañana tengo que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, si eso voy a hacer. Cerré mis ojos y lo último que pensé es que me gustaban los besos de Inuyasha.

/

Seguía paseándome de un lado a otro en mi habitación y seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, no esparer4aba que Kagome cumpliera una de mis tantas fantasías, pero todavía no cavia en mi mente que Kagome fuera la que lo hiciera realidad, yo la tenía en el concepto de inocente y reservada. Creo que me equivoque ahora tengo un concepto de seductora, sexy y provocadora, eso me fascinaba pero yo el gran Dios Inuyasha no puede ser seducido tan fácilmente, no puedo creer que me haya quedado yuqueado solo por eso, miles de mujeres me han tratado de seducir pero ninguna pudo dejarme con las ganas ni mucho menos ignorarme como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero mañana la voy a interrogar a esa maldita seductora porque nadie deja a Inuyasha Dios del Caos con las ganas.

Me acosté finalmente en mi cama, mire el techo y me acorde de que podía leer la mente, como mierda no se me paso por la cabeza leerle los pensamientos a mi Kagome, decidí conectarme a la mente de ella y lo único que pude entender es que ella me iba a evitar, Ja ni loco la voy a dejar que me ignore, mas bien le voy a pagar con la misma moneda. Cerré mis ojos y pensé por última vez en Kagome con el traje de Maid y me dormí.

/

Ya era de mediodía era la hora perfecta para mi huida , decidí salir temprano para si no encontrarme con Inuyasha , salí lo más despacio de mi habitación , llegue hasta la puerta la abrí y la cerré sin hacer el menor ruido posible y espese a caminar más lento cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras del templo, pero cuando ya estaba por bajar los últimos escalones vi el auto de Inuyasha y a él con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca semiabierta , se saco los anteojos que llevaba puesto y me quise morir cuando me sonrió tan arrogante, en este momento desee que me tragara la tierra. El me hiso un gesto para que entrara al auto y por la mirada que me mando no pude rechazarlo, entre al auto y después de un rato él se metió también al auto, estaba muy nerviosa y tampoco había planeado nada para decirle sobre lo que había hecho, pero tampoco me dejaría intimidar por nada de lo que diga el.

-Kagome-lo escuche a él decir, lo mire con un poco de temor y él me sonrió- ya llegamos-suspire.

Salí del auto y sentí como el agarraba mi mano, me di la vuelta y lo encare.

-¿Qué… que quieres?- dije mirándolo fijamente, el me acerco con una mano a su cuerpo y me sentí tan bien en sus brazos pero se me borro rápidamente de mi mente.

-lo único que quiero... es a ti mi hermosa pero provocadora Kagome-me dijo susurrándomelo en mi oído.

-etto… yo...-no podía hablar esto era demasiado para mí.

-eres una cenicienta provocadora… mi cenicienta- y me beso, yo correspondí a su beso, no podía negarlo él me gustaba pero todavía no lo iba admitir, sentí como él me metió su lengua en mi boca, la verdad se sentía raro pero me sentía a gusto ya que solo lo experimentaba con Inuyasha. Rompimos el beso y él me siguió dando besos en toda mi cara, sentí como el empezaba a besar mi cuello y a succionarlo.

-con esto estamos a mano por ahora cenicienta- dijo sonriéndome y dándome un último pico, tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojos a algunas de las zorras en especial a una ,me volvió a sonreír y me lanzo un beso desde su coche mientras que tocaba bocina y arrancaba su coche.

-maldito… lo voy a matar la próximamente que lo vea – dije girándome y encontrándome con Kikyo y sus amigas.

-hola Kagome… me dijeron por ahí que ese es tu novio, dime ¿Como lo conseguiste? ¿Te acostaste con él? O ¿decidiste darle tu cuerpo por plata?-dijo Kikyo escupiendo las palabras con odio y con burla.

-ohoo valla… creo que te estás describiendo a ti misma Kikyo… ¿así es como conseguís que te presten atención los chicos? Me das pena – dije burlándome de ella, ella me amenazo con la mirada.

-una cosa te voy a decir ese hombre va a ser mío-dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha –yo voy a seducirlo y tu no vas a poder hacer nada cuando el te deje por mí.

-claro como tu digas Kikyo – le dije irónicamente, me fui dejándola con una furia en su rostro y me acerque a mis amigas que se veían preocupadas ya que suponían que había pasado.

-Kagome ¿Qué paso?-dijo Sango preocupada

-cierto ¿Qué te dijo Kikyo?-dijo Eri y Yuka al mismo tiempo

-vamos chicas, en clases les cuento con detalles- ellas asintieron y entramos al aula, pasaron las tres primeras horas y toco la campana de descanso, Yuka y Eri se fueron a comprar algo para comer y yo me quede con sango, empezamos a caminar para el patio y nos sentamos en un árbol.

-bueno primero de todo ¿Quién te hiso ese chupón?-pregunto Sango.

-¿de qué hablas?-dije muy confusa, ella me miro y saco de su bolsillo un espejo y me lo dio.

-fíjate en tu cuello-me dijo, yo no podía creer ¿desde cuándo yo tenía ese chupón? Empecé a recordar y me acorde lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha en la entrada de el colegio, ya entendí porque había dicho "con esto estamos a mano "el muy maldito me hiso esto porque sabía que me preguntarían mis amigas.

-ese maldito lo voy a matar-dije furiosa

-bueno ¿fue tu novio?-dijo Sango tranquilamente.

-bueno… si pero él no es mi novio… él es mi prometido-dije sonrojada y nerviosa.

-y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo enojada Sango.

-es que yo… ¡tenia vergüenza!-dije casi gritándole, escuche una carcajada provenir de Sango y caí en la cuenta de que ella jamás se enfadaría conmigo.

-jajá perdón es que no puedo creer que pensaras que yo me enojaría con vos… la verdad siempre terminas contándome todo, pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo lo conociste?-dijo ella curiosa.

-es un arreglo matrimonial que hiso mi padre… la verdad yo me entero desde hace unos días y nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo yo…-me quede callada ya que iba a decir algo demás.

-uummm así que estas enamorada de tu prometido… sos una pillina Kagome, pero te entiendo es en verdad guapo aunque medio afeminado por el pelo largo.

-claro que no a él le queda tan sexy-me avergoncé a los minutos de pronunciar aquellas palabras

-ajan… así que él te parece sexy, creo que te tiene en sus manos amigas – dijo Sango muy alegre.

-calla… cállate que tú no te quedas muy atrás ya que te gusta Miroku- vi como se ponía toda roja y desvía la mirada.

-cla… claro que no, nunca me va a gustar ese mujeriego-dijo casi segura, yo la mire fijamente- bueno está bien si me gusta, pero solo un poquito, la verdad es que él nunca se fijo en mi y nunca lo hará –dijo con un tono triste.

-ay Sango como no se va fijar en vos –dije animándola.

-no importa yo voy a tratar de olvidarme de él-decidimos no hablar más ya que Yuka y Eri venían, y invente la escusa de que me había picado un mosquito en el cuello.

/

Estaba preparando unos informes para completar mi trabajo, y vi que Sesshomaru entraba a mi oficina.

-¿ya está listo el informe?-dijo seriamente el.

-lo estoy acabando… pero dime ¿para qué viniste exactamente?-dije mirándolo a la cara el sonrió.

-Rin me dijo que todavía no completaste los rituales-dijo el

-y que tiene de malo, tu tardaste tres meses con Rin y yo nunca te dije nada-dije mirándolo fijamente-yo me voy a tomar mi tiempo y dile a mi cuñada que no se meta en mis asuntos.

-cállate no hables así de mi mujer-dijo Sesshomaru levantando la vos.

-y tu no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-dije también mas alto.

-eres un maldito crio-dijo el

-y tu un hermano metido y si no te importa tengo que terminar el informe.

-como tú quieras, lo único que te digo es que mañana vamos a ir a tu casa ya que Rin quiere conocer a tu futura esposa-dijo burlándose de mí y saliendo de mi oficina y yéndose a la suya

- ahora tendré que cancelar mis planes, maldito Sesshomaru esta se la voy a cobrar-dije enfadado con mi hermano-voy a provechar hoy toda la noche para estar con mi Kagome

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola perdón por no actualizar antes, estoy estudiando y mis exámenes se acercan así que me hice un tiempo para hacer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero su opiniones, muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi prometido

**Hola a todos espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que terminara la última clase de el día, los minutos se me hacían eternos, me acorde de lo que había hablado con Sango en el segundo descanso.

_Flash back_

_-La verdad Kagome no pensé que serias capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas para fastidiar y vengarte de tu novio- dijo Sango pacíficamente._

_-te dije que no es mi novio ya la verdad yo no puedo creer que lo hice… estoy muy avergonzada-dije tapándome la cara ya que me sonroje._

_-Kagome…tu ¿sabes lo que les causa a los chicos ver esa clase de cosas verdad?-dijo ella mirándome fijamente._

_-etto yo… si se lo que le provoca a los firmemente a los pervertidos como el-dije firmemente_

_-bueno crees que esa fue la mejor forma de vengarte de él, conoces el dicho que "todo lo que haces se devuelve" puedes ponerlo del lado bueno y el malo a vos se te va a devolver en contra de ti Kagome-dijo Sango._

_-yo nunca pensé en eso y la verdad no le tengo miedo a ese pervertido-dije rápidamente._

_-ay Kagome si sigues jugando con fuego te vas a quemar-dijo levantándose ya que estaban sonando las campanas_

_Fin flash back_

Escuche como sonaba la campana y empecé a guardas mis cosas en mi cartera , me levante y empecé a caminar para afuera , vi que estaba el auto de Inuyasha en la entrada pero cuando me fui acercando vi como charlaba con Kikyo , la maldita estaba sonriendo tan falsamente y el otro encima tenia el descaro de seguirle el juego a esa maldita , decidí pasar rápido para que el no me viera y por suerte él ni se dio cuenta de que pase por su lado, me sentía tan mal solo por el hecho de que Mi prometido estaba coqueteando con una zorra y ni siquiera se había percatado de que había pasado por el lado suyo , me sentía triste , sola, estaba destrozada por dentro y por fuera. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero se estaba haciendo de noche, estuve caminando sin fijarme a donde iba hasta que vi el restaurante donde trabajaba Koga, lo vi que estaba que estaba saliendo del restaurante con ropa casual, el me vio y yo solo me lance a sus brazos llorando, necesitaba consuelo, no podía aguantar, en mi mente solo estaba el recuerdo de la escena que había visto en la entrada del colegio. Koga me llevo hasta un parque que estaba cerca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas cerca de los arboles. No habíamos hablado en todo el camino y yo agradecí el gesto de él.

-¿el fue cierto?-me pregunto él , yo no lo quise verlo a la cara , el agarro mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- Kagome ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-yo suspire y me seque las lagrimas que todavía salían, el me abrazo , yo lo quería mucho , el siempre había sido mi mejor y único amigo, yo nunca le oculte nada además cuando él se fue del país ya que sus padre había conseguido un nuevo empleo , el siempre la llamaba , lo abrase un poco más fuerte y le empecé a contar sobre lo sucedido, cuando le termine de contar , lo mire y él me dijo.

-el no te merece Kagome… tu eres demasiado para ese tipo , tú necesitas a alguien que te entienda, que te aprecie, que sepa tratarte como un pequeño pájaro en pleno vuelo, yo estoy enamorado de vos Kagome siempre te ame, yo nunca te dañaría Kagome y tu lo sabes, déjame intentar conquistarte- mientras me estrechaba y ponía su cara en mi hombre-por favor Kagome, déjame intentarlo- mientras me separaba un poco de él y hacia que yo lo vea a la cara , en sus ojos vi un amor y anhelo hacia mí, solo que yo no podía corresponder .

- Koga yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo... yo... yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha… lo siento- me puse triste por el.

-no importa, si necesitas de unos brazos yo siempre los tendré abiertos para vos, yo no te culpo de que te hallas enamorada, yo voy a tratar de conquistarte, cuando lo logre te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo – me dijo mientras sonreía, no me sorprendía nada, ya que el siempre había sido así, el aun en los momentos más difíciles el sonreía yo lo abrase. Escuche como una madre y sus hijo pasaba con helados, me dieron ganas de comer un kilo de helado yo sola, escuche una carcajada que venía de él.

-ven vamos a buscar unos helados Kag-dijo el empezando a caminar rumbo a la heladería de al frente, llegamos a la heladería y decidimos comprar un cuarto de helado cada uno yo elegí solo chocolate suave y el chocolate con frutilla a la crema. Luego de un rato termine el helado y saque mi celular y mire la hora, me sorprendí de que ya fueran las 8 de la noche.

- Koga yo tengo que volver a mi casa-el me miro y comió su ultimo bocado de su helado.

-te acompaño-el paro un taxi y nos subimos, el tiempo del recorrido me acorde de que no le había contado de que mi familia no estaba en mi casa y solo estaba Inuyasha, si le decía eso era capaz de quedarse en mi casa a dormir, así que decidí mentirle.

-etto... Koga yo le avise a mi familia de que llegaría tarde, así que no deben estar preocupados por mi- el me miro.

-yo se que siempre vos avisas si llegas tarde a tu casa-me sentí tan miserable por mentirle, sonreí y mire para la ventana evitando la mirada de él, sentí un pequeño pellizco en mi brazo me voltee para reprocharle pero me asuste al ver una cosa con cuernos.

-Kyaaaa!-me di cuenta de la broma que me había hecho Koga ya que se había sacado las mascar y se reía de mi.

-JAJAJAJA… tenías que ver tu cara Kag… JAJAJAJA-dijo mientras que se sostenía la pansa que seguramente le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Cállate baka!... además de donde sacaste esa mascara- el apunto un pequeño cajón que estaba abajo del asiento de el – sabes que a mí no me gustan estas clases de bromas-le reproche asiendo un puchero con mis manos y a él se le amplio la sonrisa, cuando le iba a golpear por hacerse el burlón el chofer nos interrumpió diciendo que ya habíamos llegado.

-bueno muchas gracias Koga… espero volver a vernos pronto-le dije abrasándolo.

-que suerte que está tu padre que te cuida… espero volver a verte pronto, cualquier cosa que pase me llamas-me dijo en un tono amenazante como de hermano mayor.

-si… yo te llamo cualquier cosa-lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla, vi como él se subió de vuelta al taxi y lo despedí con una mano hasta que no pude ver al taxi, empecé a subir las escaleras, cuando termine de subir, vi a Inuyasha que estaba charlando con alguien muy nervioso, pero cuando noto mi presencia el cerro su celular y corrió hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo.

-tonta… me tenias preocupado-no esperaba esa reacción en el, se acerco a mí con claras intención de besarme yo lo empuje. La furia y la agonía había vuelto a mí, sentí mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-no quiero que te me acerques… yo… te odio Inuyasha-el parecía como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía, corrí y entre a mi casa, subí apresuradamente las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro.

-eres de lo peor… yo te amo y vos lo único que haces es coquetear con mujeres cuando me doy vuelta-dije en vos baja

/

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, yo no había sabido nada de ella y ella cuando llegaba lo único que hacía era gritarme y todavía no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, me dolió el pecho cuando ella me dijo _"te odio Inuyasha". _Tendría que averiguar porque ella había hecho eso, el último encuentro que había tenido con ella era tan ardiente que deseaba llevarla a la cama y hacerla mía, además la había llevado al colegio ella respondía sus besos y no estaba enfadada con el.

-¿Qué carajos paso para que ella se enfadara tanto?... ¿le abre hecho algo?-me dije a mí mismo.

-viniendo de ti no se esperaría nada bueno hermanito… si hiciste enojar a tu mujer seguro será porque se dio cuenta de que eres un inútil-escuche a Sesshomaru decirlo en un tono burlón me gire y estaba con Rin.

-cállate maldito cobarde-le respondí

-tu eres el cobarde y un inepto… no sabes cuidar de tu propia mujer-dijo irónico

-maldito te matare en este mismo instante.

-haber si te atreves-estábamos apunto de invocar a nuestras espadas pero escuchamos una advertencia de Rin.

-se pueden calmar par de idiotas… Sesshomaru no querrás que te deje una semana sin sexo verdad-dijo con un tono muy severo Rin

-no… yo no voy a pelear mas mi amor- dijo en tono meloso Sesshomaru mientras le daba un beso.

-ejem... par de tortolos se separan –dije un malhumorado.

-bueno es hora de que me presentes a mi cuñada Inuyasha-luego me miro seriamente-¿no le habrás hecho que se enfade no?

-que yo sepa no hice nada pero si podes hablar con ella te estaría muy agradecida Rin-la mire con ojos de suplica

-está bien te voy a ayudar… deja que tu cuñada te ayude-dijo alegremente e imponente

_**Continuara…**_

Lo siento si no actualice pronto, voy a tratar de actualizar mañana o pasado el siguiente capítulo, y muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero sus comentarios aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a mi amiga Alexandra que lee mi fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi prometido

**Hola espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 8**

-pasen-dije mientras los dejaba entrar a la casa, los guie hasta el living, ellos se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban al frente del mío, sentí la mirada de Rin encima mío.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Inuyasha?-me pregunto ella.

-que yo sepa nada, pero ella está enfadada conmigo, ella no se puede enfadar conmigo porque yo.

-si ya todos sabemos tu lema Inuyasha"_yo soy Inuyasha Dios del Caos"_, me pregunto si sos idiota algo abra pasado cuéntame todo antes de que ella se enfadara-dijo mirándome con una cara de asesina, trague duro ya que me incomodaba la mirada de ella.

- bueno cuando la lleve a su escuela ella no estaba enojada, luego cuando fui a recogerla no la vi salir, entonces suponía que ya había salido entonces la espere acá y luego ella me dijo que me odiaba, todavía no entiendo lo que hice-dije yo con sinceridad.

-¿no paso nada más que esa secuencia?-me pregunto Rin.

-ya que me dice estuve hablando con una chica que se me acerco para preguntarme si era un conocido de Kagome , ella me empezó a hablar de lo bien que se llevaban , me dijo que se llamaba Kikyo me pareció muy simpática a demás de que conto un par de chistes que me hicieron reír, cuando me di cuenta de que no salía más chicos del colegio me despedí de ella y entre al colegio a ver si Kagome estaba en su salón me di la vuelta y volví al coche me disidí esperarla a que ella venga a casa, y luego ocurrió lo que te dije.

-eres un estúpido hermano, sos tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada y te haces llamar el hombre que no cae en telarañas-me dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón.

-tu maldito porque me insultas-dije furioso.

-cállate Inuyasha tu hermano tiene razón, eres un idiota no te das cuenta de que esa tal Kikyo solo estaba coqueteando con vos y pobre de mi cuñada seguramente los vio y ya veo la razón de que te odie en estos momentos, si Sesshomaru hubiera sido tan ciego e idiota que vos lo mataría antes que respire el mismo aire que la otra, de solo pensar en cómo me sentiría en el lugar de mi cuñada me enojo, bueno como sea ahora déjame a mí que voy a hablar con ella, ¿en donde esta?-me miro fijamente.

-está en la habitación de arriba la segunda puerta-vi como se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la escaleras.

-como dijo mi mujer eres un idiota-dijo burlón Sesshomaru.

-cállate … la verdad es que no pensaba que esa chica pudiera ser tan así como me dicen , es que parecía tan inocente, pero ustedes me hicieron ver de otra manera las cosas , no puedo creer que me hayan engañado justamente a mi-dije.

-eres un creído yo soy mejor que vos y no necesito decirlo cada dos por tres que la situación lo amerita hermanito.

-ja como si alguien tan serio y tan aburrido puede ser mejor que yo0.

- tú nunca quisiste aceptar que yo soy más atractivo que yo, solo eres un maldito crio que usa los zapatos de papa y piensa que es grande-él se rio yo quise protestar pero el hablo antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta-cállate, es hora de que hablemos como vas a convencer a tu mujer para completar los rituales que faltan-yo lo mire fijamente.

/

Acababa de terminar de secarme las lágrimas cuando escuche como golpeaban la puerta.

-kagome?-era la voz de una mujer

-¿Quién es?

-sos Rin… me dejas pasar-no sabía quién era pero decidí abrir la puerta. Mire a la hermosa chica que estaba parada adelante mío, era muy hermosa y muy elegante, la deje pasar adentro de mi habitación.

-disculpa… yo soy tu cuñada soy la esposa de el hermano de Inuyasha-me quede sorprendida.

-yo no sabía que Inuyasha tenía un hermano… bueno no importa, ¿tu viniste por que Inuyasha te mando?-vi como ella sonreí

-claro que no, vine porque te quería conocer, y también recién me entere de que tuviste un pleito con el idiota ese-dijo ella refiriéndose a Inuyasha, me sorprendí por que parecía enfadada con él.

-si tuve un pleito, es que el estaba –no pude seguir por que sentí que comenzaría a llorar de vuelta.

-no te pongas mal querida, mi Sesshomaru era también idiota como Inuyasha-la mire

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero a que el muy imbécil no se dio cuenta de que esa tal Kikyo estaba coqueteando con él, si a veces los hombres pueden ser muy imbéciles querida pero no importa lo importante es que el te ama, si te espero todos estos años a que vos tengas la edad suficiente para estar con él , como él iba a engañarte-me dijo ella sonriente, era verdad él nunca sería capaz de engañarme pero él había hablado con esa con mucha confianza y eso me ponía furiosa- ¿todavía estas enojada con el cierto? Yo estaría igual que vos, así que te voy a ayudar a darle una lección a ese tonto y también de mientras a mi marido ¿dale?

-bueno-ella se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo.

-eres la mejor… lo que vamos a hacer es-mientras me susurraba al oído, era un poco atrevido y también gozaría verle la cara a ese Dios.

/

-oye Inuyasha no crees que Rin se está tardando demasiado tiempo con tu mujer.

-creo que Rin eligió a Kagome como su amante ya que tú no eres suficiente para ella.

-cállate imbécil

-no es mi culpa que tu mujer1 te deje.

-si eso sería real, entonces tu mujer seguramente no le atraes sexualmente ya que no tienes tanto físico como yo.

-¡ja tu solo eres un envidioso!

-¡eso solo pasa en tus sueños!

-¡Claro lo que tu digas maldito debilucho pollerudo!

-¡sierra tu maldito trasero hermafrodita!

-¡cállate maldito pollo despedazado!

-¡Se pueden callar par de imbéciles!-nos quedamos quietos y luego volteamos la cabeza para ver a Rin y a Kagome con unos lindos vestidos, yo me la quería comer a Kagome ella estaba tan sexy en ese vestido negro con medias finas del mismo color-bueno mis lindos caballeros hoy va a ver una cena especial en el templo Higurashi así que si no les importa pueden irse a cambiar a la pieza de Inuyasha así cambian para la ocasión mientras que Kagome y yo hacemos la cena.

-este muy hermoso cariño-dijo Sesshomaru a Rin mientras le besaba la mano y esta se sonrojaba, mire a Kagome ella esquivo mi cara aparentando seguir enojada pero sabía que estaba avergonzada ya que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-bueno Sesshomaru deja de algar a tu mujer y seguidme que vamos a vestirnos tengo algunos trajes que te pueden quedar-él le dio un beso a su mujer y lo odie ya que me gustaría hacerlo con Kagome. Empecé a subir las escaleras y vi como Sesshomaru me seguía.

/

-listo Kagome, empieza la hora de la venganza "Dioses jodanse"-dijo en vos tenebrosa, me quise arrepentir pero tenía que darle una lección a ese engreído-pongámonos a cocinar.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos y los Dioses nos estaban esperando en la mesa ya con trajes puestos. Ya teníamos la cena lista, empezamos a servirla y nos sentamos junto a ellos, como Rin me había dicho paso lo que ella dijo los Dioses no se podían resistir a las buenas comidas y la devoraron en un minuto cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban tratando de tomar agua, Sesshomaru salió corriendo a la canilla de la cocina e Inuyasha a la del baño ya que Sesshomaru no lo dejo tomar un poco de agua. Lo que habíamos hecho era ponerle dos paquete de pimienta y picante. Y como ellos solo olieron el plato se lo comieron tan rápido.

-jajaja viste como salieron corriendo Kagome.

-jajaja si viste la cara de Inuyasha el parecía que estaba a punto de llorar-no podía creer que lo habíamos hecho-

-jajá si, ahora estoy muy feliz de tenerte eres la mejor, espero que Inu me perdone pero era necesario pero no importa valió la pena hacerlo-la verdad nunca me había divertido tanto y creo que vengarme de Inuyasha es la mejor solución para castigarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto así que no se preocupen y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi prometido

**Hola gracias por su comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9**

Luego del plan "dioses jodanse", y las quejas de los mismos Rin y Kagome decidieron ir al living para evitar escucharlos, pero su tranquilidad no fue duradera ya que los hermanos las buscaron para reprocharles.

-eso no fue justo amor, yo tenía nada que ver con este-dijo Sesshomaru señalando a Inuyasha.

-no importa, te lo tenias bien merecido… además también lo hice por que vos coqueteaste con esa tal Kagura-dijo Rin con un tono enfadada.

-yo nunca coquetee con ella, ella era la acosadora no yo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-no me importa tus argumentos-Rin dirigió la mirada a Inuyasha-y TU más vale que no caigas en otra trampa de esa, porque si no te voy a cortar tu COSA-dijo Rin señalando la entrepierna de Inuyasha maléficamente.

-si-dijo Inuyasha asustado ya que sabía que su cuñada era capaz de cumplir lo que ella decía.

-etto… no creo que sea necesario hacer eso Rin-dijo Kagome.

-claro que sí, yo creo tu tendrías que hacerlo Kagome.

-yo no creo ser capaz.

-creo que no se tendría que llegar a esos extremos , además yo recién me entero de lo que hice y lo lamento mucho Kagome-dijo Inuyasha agarrándole las manos y mirándola con cara de cachorro. Kagome pensó que tenía que darle otra oportunidad, además de tan lindo con esa carita que daba ganas de comerlo- te prometo que no voy a ser tan imbécil para caer en las trampas de las mujeres, y si me pasa de vuelta tienes todo el derecho de pegarme, gritarme, hasta agarrar un palo y partírmelo en mi cabeza, pero por favor Kagome nunca te enfades conmigo y te alejes de mi-dijo Inuyasha.

-está bien, pero más vale que no se te olvide tu promesa nunca-dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

-no se me va olvidar nunca-dijo el apretándola mas y dándole besos en el pelo.

-EJEM… espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros hermanito y por favor déjame presentarme a mi cuñada apropiadamente-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Kagome te presento a el estúpido de Sesshomaru y a Rin que supongo que ya la conoces, bien ya los presente formalmente-dijo Inuyasha y luego se acerco hasta la oreja de Kagome- Kagome subamos a la habitación y intentemos hacer cosas H.

-que… que dices pervertido-dijo kagome empujándolo para que la suelte pero sintiendo que la sujeta más a su cuerpo, pero luego no siente Inuyasha sujetándola, mira para el piso y lo ve tirado en el agarrándose las costillas. Mira para atrás de ella y ve a Rin con la pierna levantada y se da cuenta de que ella le había dado una patada en las costillas a Inuyasha para poder separarla de él.

-nee Kagome vamos a platicar un poco-dijo Rin agarrándola de un brazo.

-claro.

-Kagome no te vayas no me dejes-dijo Inuyasha agarrándose la costilla y al no ver que esta ni lo miro-maldita sea… ¿Sesshomaru no puedes controlar a tu mujer?

-yo no puedo hacer nada.

-eres un marica.

-por lo menos yo no ando en el piso pidiendo a mi mujer ayuda cuando me golpeo una mujer

-¡cierra el pico pollerudo!

-¡primero lávate tu lengua antes de insultarme homosexual!

- ¡ve a lamerle el trasero a tu mujer como haces siempre pollerudo!

-¡retráctate maldito crio debilucho!

-mejor lame mi trasero y por ahí lo piense-dijo inuyasha burlón.

-como si fuera hacer semejante acto suicida.

-a que te refieres lame culos.

-ese serias tu el lame culo, por lo menos yo no molesto a mi mujer como vos que la perseguís todo el tiempo seguro.

-cállate.

-mejor ciérralo vos antes que despedacé-dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole sus garras.

-ven inténtalo y dejare tus pelotas colgando como moños en tu cara.

-ese serias tu homosexual, igual no sé si tienes huevos como para que yo te los arranque.

-eso veremos-dijo Inuyasha ya preparando sus garras ya listas para atacar

-¡LA PUEDEN CORTAR PAR DE IDIOTAS!-dijo una alterada Rin dejando inmovilizados a los dos dioses - no pude hablar con Kagome tranquilamente por su culpa idiotas, bueno Kagome creo que otro tenemos que ir así, pero no te preocupes en unos días te estaremos visitando de vuelta y tu mas vales que no la maltrates por que cuando venga devuelta vas a desear no ser mi cuñado. Entonces nos vamos, chau Kag-dijo Rin agarrando a Sesshomaru del brazo y saludando con la otra mano mientras Salí para afuera de la casa.

-volvemos a estar solos mi hermosa prometida-dijo Inuyasha en el oído de Kagome-creo que no voy a poder contenerme hoy, ya que estas muy hermosa con el vestido que te pusiste-mientras que le daba la vuelta para que lo mirara-eres hermosa -mientras que se acercaba a sus labios y rozaba-y sos mía- mientras que le besaba con un pasión contenida, Kagome también respondió con las mismas ganas , había extrañado los besos de Inuyasha, el profundizo el beso agarrándole con una mano la nuca y con la otra las caderas para acercarla mas a él.

-¿y tu… eres solo mío Inuyasha?-dijo entre besos Kagome, a él le causo ternura lo que le dijo ella y la beso más profundo metiendo su lengua y haciéndola danzar con la de ella.

-yo… solo soy tuyo y de nadie más-dijo el mirándola a la cara y para luego volver a besarla. El la levanto a Kagome en estilo nupcial sin dejar de besarla hasta el sofá y la dejo acostada, mientras él se ponía arriba de ella.

Inuyasha empezó a besarle el cuello dejando chupones en este, con una mano empezó a estimular uno de sus senos sobre la tela, y con la otra mano la tenía en los muslos de ellas rosando la suave piel de ella.

Kagome empezó a gemir, se sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha le había bajado el vestido dejando descubiertos sus senos, y agarro uno con su boca chupándolo y el otro lo masajeaba.

-ah… Inuyasha yo… yo voy a explotar-dijo Kagome jadeando. Inuyasha sonrió y dirigió su boca al otro seno. El dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de ella y empezó a estimular su centro ya húmedo.

-Kagome estas muy húmeda-dijo jadeando Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro y le agarro la cara mientras lo besaba.

-te amo Inuyasha-dijo entre medio del beso.

-yo también mi hermosa Kagome-dijo Inuyasha empezando a sacarle el vestido y dejándola en bragas. Ella intento cubrirse pero él le saco la mano-ere muy hermosa para intentar cubrir tu cuerpo. Kagome déjame hacerte mía por favor, yo no voy aguantar mucho mas.

-yo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me encantaron todos sus comentarios. Esta vez ustedes deciden si hay lemon o no, así que espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones más tardar el lunes o martes actualizo así que espero con ansias sus comentarios jeje. **_


End file.
